


Like It Like That

by sevtacular



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Facebook, Grief/Mourning, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: Serena turns to the internet to document snapshots of her sabbatical, especially now Bernie isn't at Holby City either.





	Like It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little idea that turned into this. The title is taken from a Guy Sebastian song. Enjoy.

Like It Like That

Serena originally got Facebook because Elinor said it was an easier way for her to update her on how her life was going. That, and it was the preferred way of contact of most of the acquaintances she met at various conferences and seminars. She rarely uses it, only to occasionally check in with family or pry on what Edward is currently wasting his time doing. They’d become online friends before the man’s wedding to the ever irritating Liberty. The couple were sending out details via the website and so Serena’s friendship with him online was almost a requirement. After Ellie’s funeral he’d messaged her via the website, and they’d managed to reach some sort of civil middle ground. They’d never be best friends, but they could at least speak without bodily harming one another. She thinks it’s easier when it’s all typed and she doesn’t have to hear his voice or see his face. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t roll her eyes when he shares and tags Liberty in posts proclaiming the virtues of healthy and loving relationships.

It only occurs to Serena to reach out to Bernie online while she’s in a French vineyard. The owners had asked if she would like their page and she agreed. When she logs on she sees Morven has uploaded a photo of her and Cam cosied up and underneath are the words ‘Bernie Wolfe, Adrian Fletcher (Fletch) and 12 others like this.’ Bernie Wolfe. Serena clicks on her profile and immediately sees a photo of her partner, perhaps a few months old. In fact, Serena thinks she’d been the one to take the photo at Christmas when the two of them went into the centre of Holby for some late-night shopping. She clicks the ‘send request’ button and waits. She doesn’t know how often Bernie uses Facebook but she hopes she uses it soon.

She checks her notifications multiple times a day until it flashes up that Bernie has accepted her request. She clicks through her profile now she can see more of it and realises it is mainly links to news articles about trauma surgery or the army. There’s a few photos too, ones she’s been tagged in. A couple of her and the team at Mo Effanga’s leaving party. Some of her and her children. Then the ones from Christmas, and Serena has to close the tab, she’s not ready to face photos of them as the family they could have been just yet.

She keeps in contact with Bernie through Skype and email and phone calls. Sends her surprise gifts to tell her she’s still cherished, still held dear. She calls Ric too, sometimes. As she’s describing the views to him, he asks her to send him a photo. Then she gets an idea. She creates a new album on her Facebook page, simply calls it ‘2017 Travels’ and adds some photos to it of where she’s been so far. The likes and comments flood in. Ric’s simple ‘looks lovely Serena’ makes her smile, Morven’s more excited ‘now THAT’S a sunset!!!’ also draws a chuckle from her. Even Edward’s ‘enjoy your travels from me and Libs’ is met with good grace. But it is Bernie’s comment that makes her the most emotional. ‘Beautiful x’ is such a simple thing, but even from across the world Serena can tell that Bernie has spent a considerable amount of time considering what to type, and then debating if it is too much to add a kiss at the end or not. Serena thinks that it might be nice to share snippets of her sabbatical with her Holby family via Facebook. It makes her feel less alone but she can still have the time by herself which she needs.

She gets a call off Bernie one night which surprises her. She’s always the one to call the trauma surgeon. Bernie sounds a mixture of annoyed and distraught. She explains that the trauma bay has been shut, a victim of NHS cuts. She feels a little bit lost. She wants to go back to the army. Serena sits on her balcony overlooking the French fields and ponders. Bernie in a warzone once again isn’t a thought she relishes, but just as she’s needed time to come to terms with the events of the past year, she thinks Bernie needs time to process too, in her own way. The army is just that for her. She tells Bernie she supports her in whatever she does, then adds a small caveat.  
“But Bernie,” she can hear the trepidation in her own voice. “This time we can meet halfway, can’t we? When we’re both ready.” She thinks she can hear Bernie smile down the phone when she responds.  
“Of course we can Serena. I miss you.”

Bernie tells her the details of her deployment and Serena asks that they meet up before she’s stationed. Bernie readily agrees. She meets Bernie in the centre of Paris and together they work through the sites back down to where Serena has based herself (for now) in the south of the country. She takes lots of photos and chooses some of her favourites to share on Facebook. Ones of the two of them by the Eiffel tower and on the Champs Elysees and sharing coffee in a small café. While she’s on there, she realises she can change her relationship status and feels her stomach flutter at the small gesture of her being in a relationship with Bernie Wolfe being broadcasted to everyone she knows. The change is met with a lot of likes and a few comments. ‘We KNOW!’ from Fletch and ‘You should have added this ages ago Auntie Serena.’ from Jason and some heart emojis from Morven, Essie and Dom. Still, it makes her happy, as does Bernie. They spend two weeks together in the sunshine before Bernie has to leave again. Serena says goodbye, for now, and prepares for the next solo portion of her journey.

They keep in contact as Serena moves through France and across to Belgium, where she sets up base for a few months. Bernie has been stationed in the British base in Cyprus to train young medics and soldiers. She says it’s different form Afghanistan and Iraq, and she likes the fact that it isn’t an active warzone now she’s older. Serena’s glad too. She thinks Bernie will enjoy teaching new recruits in such sunny weather.

Bernie calls Serena to tell her that if she wants, she can come and visit her at her base. She says she’s got clearance and it’ll be easier than her flying to a random part of Europe to wait for Serena. There is the option of going back to England, but Bernie isn’t sure she wants to just yet. Serena agrees. Cyprus seems like a good idea. She has no knowledge of the local language but thinks it could be a new challenge once Bernie’s back to work. Thinks living in Cyprus for a while might be fun. She could have her time to herself whilst staying close to Bernie.

At the base, Serena is introduced to Bernie’s colleagues and it is clear that they all respect her. Serena cannot help but feel proud at how easily Bernie refers to her as ‘my partner Serena’ and how fearless she is taking Serena’s hand as they walk around the bases. The first night, they head out to the beach and watch the sun go down. Serena takes a candid shot of Bernie looking out to sea, the light catching her hair and emphasising her fatigues. She uploads the shot to Facebook with the caption ‘I’ve missed you soldier x’ and briefly wonders if that’s a bit soppy then dismisses the thought. She’s allowed to be soppy, she thinks. She doesn’t see the notifications for two days, is too busy catching up with Bernie in the flesh to be bothered about the photo which has 58 likes and 29 comments from various people she knows.

Bernie takes her on a tour of the military base and shows her various parts of it. Not all of it, because some parts have gunfire and moving vehicles but the parts Serena is really interested in are the field hospital training facilities, where Serena truly sees how little Bernie has to get by on in the field, realises just why she’s so good at trauma. 

Bernie takes her hand and leads her through a building to a large expanse of land where a young man salutes at her. She sheepishly looks at Serena.  
“How do you feel nowadays about driving a tank?” Serena thinks back to one of the first conversations they had before they were even a couple and grins. Bernie remembers too.  
“I still wouldn’t mind a go.”

Bernie teaches her how to drive a tank. She helps her into the armoured vehicle and stands with her as they slowly guide the vehicle round the training ground. Serena marvels at how different it is from Bernie’s little Mazda back in Holby.  
“How did you manage to pull this off Major Wolfe?” She thinks Bernie must have called in an unholy amount of favours to clear the training ground for the day.  
“There were no schedules vehicle training sessions today so I, um. Explained what I wanted to do and managed to get it the go-ahead.” She looks a little bit nervous and Serena flashes a smile at her before returning her attention to the controls.

When they return back to where they started, Serena is beaming from ear to ear.  
“You’re marvellous, do you know that Bernie Wolfe?” She cups her partner’s cheek and Bernie blushes.  
“You’re not so bad yourself Campbell.” Serena opens her phone camera and takes a selfie of them both. Uploads it to her Facebook account with the caption ‘It’s not everyday your partner teaches you how to drive a tank.’ Once the photo is up she turns to Bernie who is fiddling with her hands in her pockets. She looks at Serena through her fringe as they climb out of the tank and lean against it in the sun.

“Serena?” Bernie’s voice is a little tentative as she gazes into the horizon.   
“Yes Bernie?”  
“How are you feeling now?” Serena sighs and considers. She knows what Bernie is really asking, knows she’s not just making polite small talk. It’s been over six months since Elinor’s accident, and most of them have been spent travelling and finding peace with herself. She feels better, and knows Bernie is part of that. She smiles a small smile at her partner.  
“Better. Not back to how I was, I doubt I’ll ever be that person again. But better. I know that I’ll be able to return to Holby by next year, and I know that I want you with me. I think I’ll go back to the hospital, and I don’t mind if you don’t as long as you’re still in my life, Bernie. Ellie didn’t hate you, even if she wasn’t nice to you. And I could never hate you. I want to keep you around.” She looks at Bernie fondly. “How about you?”  
“Well,” Bernie steels herself and seems to consider her words. “I’ve been thinking about what I want. And, um. I want the army, but I also want you. Holby is a place I’m not in a hurry to go back to unless there’s one thing there, and that’s you Serena.” Bernie looks in her eyes and leans off the tank slowly so she’s facing Serena square on. “The only thing I want from Holby City is to be able to build the rest of my life with you.” Serena thinks she might cry from the emotion Bernie is expressing, and then Bernie drops to one knee and pulls a small and battered box from the pocket of her fatigues. She offers it up to Serena, her hands still despite the anxiousness in her eyes. “Would you consider marrying me Serena?” Serena is momentarily speechless and Bernie looks a little apprehensive before the vascular surgeon comes to her senses and gasps her reply.  
“Yes, Bernie! I don’t need to consider it, I will.” Bernie slides the ring onto her finger and stands to be pulled into a kiss.

When they break for air, Serena admires the delicate band on her finger. Bernie takes her hand and kisses it.  
“My mother’s, and my father’s mother’s before that, and her husband’s mother’s before that. It’s been passed down in the Wolfe line for generations but as I’m an only one it nearly ended. I was going to give it Cameron to pass on but he says he’d rather you had it and kept it with the surname of Wolfe, not Dunn.” Serena cannot gather her thoughts. Bernie Wolfe has given her potentially her family’s most precious heirloom. For as little as Bernie says the three little words, she certainly knows how to show Serena she loves her through her actions. Serena presses another kiss to Bernie’s lips before entwining their hands.  
“Come on Major Wolfe, let’s go and celebrate.”

She checks her Facebook notifications whilst Bernie is talking about tank engineering to one of her comrades. Underneath the earlier tank picture there are a multitude of comments. Ric Griffin: ‘I see Bernie’s preparing you both to take back the trauma bay! ;)’ Jason Haynes: ‘That’s a very interesting tank Auntie Serena, please can you ask Bernie to tell me the details of its make next time she calls?’ Morven Digby: ‘Ultimate. Power. Couple.’ Jac Naylor: ‘Now that’s a date.’ Dom Copeland: ‘@Bernie knows how to treat a girl right.’ Even Edward has decided to comment. ‘And I bet you still can’t parallel park.’ Serena would be more annoyed by his smug certainty if she didn’t keep looking down at the ring on her finger and smiling. She wonders how they’ll tell their family and friends, and thinks she’ll ask Bernie about it when she’s finished her conversation. 

It turns out Bernie’s friend had witnessed the entire proposal and had the thought to capture the moment on camera. He shows Bernie and Serena the images and offers to send them to them. Serena is delighted. The photos are good quality, and one of them may be her favourite picture ever taken. It is the moment Bernie has dropped to one need and said the words, and her face is a scene of hope and adoration whilst Serena’s is one of shock and elation. She asks Bernie if she wouldn’t mind her using the photo to announce their engagement to their friends via Facebook, and Bernie says she thinks the idea is perfect, says it is more practical than trying to contact them all individually via telephone. Serena decides to make the image her profile photo and uploads it with the caption ‘The easiest yes I’ve ever said, here’s to the future @Bernie Wolfe x’ 

Within minutes her notifications are going mad, her screen filled with messages of congratulations and pleas to call them so they can speak in person. The notifications only get worse when Bernie smugly changes her profile photo to a shot taken moments after the one in Serena’s picture, a photo of them kissing in front of the tank. Bernie’s comment is a simple ‘For better or worse @Serena Campbell’ and their friends all go equally as crazy commenting on her post. Both of them accumulate over 100 likes from various acquaintances, and Serena can only think of how pleased she is that everyone seems to be so supportive of them.

She closes her browser and turns to the woman beside her. Serena knows that she’s been through some tough times, and knows Bernie has suffered alongside her. But now the future’s looking better. She thinks that when she does decide to go back to Holby, it’ll be to her friends and future happiness, not to ghosts and past memories. Either way, she’ll be ready. Serena looks at her fiancée and smiles. Her return to Holby City feels that bit brighter now. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is clever with editing and wants to make some of Serena's posts then please do feel free.


End file.
